Suggestion
by Itachiz Waz Takenz
Summary: This is just a suggestion for my mom on her story. Will be deleted later.


NOTE: This is a suggestion. ;)

* * *

><p>After the tour around Kakashi's house, Naruto suggested, "Why don't I bring Raine on a tour around the village?"<p>

"Hmmm… do you want to go, Raine? Or maybe we could just bring you to the training grounds, for a start…"

Raine was excited. "The training grounds it is!" she said happily.

Off they went to the training ground. Now that Raine was getting more and more used to the places and people here, she was certain she _never _wanted to go back. _Life's so peaceful here. _She said to herself, daydreaming again. Looking back at her old life and comparing it to this life, she was getting more and more certain that she wanted to stay here, despite the risks.

Naruto started babbling on about his teammates, about the other teams and about Kaitlyn too. Raine now knew that Kaitlyn has an affinity to wind, and that she has two other best friends? Naruto also said that Kaitlyn's 'cute' personality was kinda what she normally does, since he doesn't really see her acting all serious.

"Oh, look! They're sparring again! But I still think they're fighting and trying to kill each other," Naruto said, jolting Raine out of her thoughts. Raine craned her neck to see a better view.

"Don't worry, they're always like this," Kakashi assured Raine when he saw the worried look on her face. "Just watch. They won't be able to kill each other, as someone else always breaks up the fight.

The reason Raine was so worried because one of them was _Kaitlyn._ The little cute, pixie like girl. It looked like she was fine, though. Raine was worried because Sasuke looked like he was going to kill her.

"Chidori!" They yelled at the same time. Raine's eyes widened in shock. "I… I thought-"

"Kaitlyn has been a little… different. She has an affinity to both wind _and _lightning. I guess it's her clan nature," Kakashi explained.

Raine was only focusing on what Kakashi said by 50%. She was still focused on the battle. Both Kaitlyn and Sasuke didn't succeed in doing what they wanted. Sasuke drew out his sword; Kaitlyn drew out a kunai. They charged at each other. _CLASH! _The sword was too much for the tiny kunai. Kaitlyn smiled. "One tip when fighting me: be observant." She then ran herself into the sword. Raine was going to scream if it weren't for the fact that Kaitlyn actually _blew up_, and that the _real_ Kaitlyn appeared behind Sasuke, almost managing to strike him with the kunai.

"Thanks for the advice," Sasuke said. "I'm not finished yet," Kaitlyn replied, smirking.

"Bring it on," Sasuke replied while preparing to hit Kaitlyn with the Chidori again. In Kaitlyn's palm was a swirling ball of… wind?

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The two clashed again. Or rather, almost. Just then, a huge, red warrior-like thing appeared and grabbed the two. "This is the person who always stops the fight- I mean, spar," Kakashi explained. "Let's go meet them."

"The warrior thingy is called a Susanoo," Naruto explained. "It's a type of ninjutsu that only the Uchiha clan can use, and each Susanoo is different depending on the user. Even then, the user must have a Mangekyo Sharingan to be able to awaken it in the first place! Pretty cool, huh?" Naruto babbled on again, without realising that Raine didn't really understand a thing. "Don't worry, I'll explain it to you later," Kakashi whispered. Raine nodded. She could see that the Susanoo was holding Kaitlyn and Sasuke by the … scruffs of their necks like they were kittens?

Raine could hear voices arguing as they went closer. "ITACHI UCHIHA PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW YOU ALWAYS COME WHEN WE ARE AT THE CONCLUSION OF THE BATTLE LET US FINISH YOU- YOU" Kaitlyn couldn't find a word to say.

"Me what?" said the person who is assumed to be Itachi.

"ARGH I HATE IT WHEN YOU JUST CALMLY ANSWER ME LIKE-"

"Like what?"

"LIKE THAT!"

"I still don't understand," said Itachi again and banged Kaitlyn's and Sasuke's heads together before throwing them… literally. They both landed on their feet. Kaitlyn was going to shout again until she saw Raine.

She got up and brushed the dirt out of her clothes. "Oh, hi Raine! You know this is Sasuke, and this is his older brother, Itachi. Raine, Itachi. Itachi, Raine," Kaitlyn introduced Raine to Itachi.

"Um, hello, Itachi," Raine said, a little scared by the amount of energy she detected from Itachi's Susanoo.

"Hello to you too. And now for Kaitlyn…"

"YES?" she answered with a fake, high-pitched sing-song voice. "AND WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE FOR LUNCH?" she said before storming off while muttering something about "Hot guys getting on my nerves… especially him… the weasel… Uchihas are really annoying…"

* * *

><p>This is a suggestion for my awesome mom! Anyways, I think she will edit this thingy and what-not, so it'll be longer and better. Bye!<p> 


End file.
